


Tamers Rebuild

by LuchoDigimonX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuchoDigimonX/pseuds/LuchoDigimonX
Summary: Creatures from another world, calling themselves Devas, invade Tokyo. It will be the mission of the Digimon Tamers, along with their companions, to stop them. Join us to see the adventures of Takato Matsuda, Jenrya Lee and Ruki Makino ...
Relationships: Lee Jianliang | Henry Wong/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Matsuda Takato | Takato Matsuki
Kudos: 5





	1. The Biggest Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a recount of Digimon Tamers and Digimon Frontier, my two favorite Digimon seasons. The reason for this will be justified later in the story, which goes beyond playing with the sexuality of the characters (something secondary)
> 
> For now, the Fic will narrate the events that occurred in the Devas saga in Digimon Tamers and will tie with the events that occurred after the confrontation with Duskmon in Digimon Frontier.
> 
> By the way, English is not my native language but I found it interesting to try to write a story that was not in Spanish.
> 
> Hope you like

**_Scene 01: Celestial War Begins._ **

**Digital World: Land of Gods**

2012-01-15.

At some point in time, a human being, approaching twenty-five years of age, hurried into a glass chamber. Breathing hard, he found a statue of three great and powerful Angels and, above it, a Digimon, who by the way was his companion, was looking forward to him.

"His army is closing in," he exclaimed.

"I know, I didn't expect him to betray us," the Digimon Angel said. “You must escape with the spirits of the ten guardians before it is too late. I will delay it myself "

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The human asked with concern.

“I cannot guarantee my well-being. He is too driven by his anger and his pain. He will do anything to obtain the power he wants ... "

He lowered his face, hiding his helplessness. "I expected this to happen, however, it was too early"

“The time of the first calamity looms over us, what remains is to fulfill our designated roles. That is our reason for existing ... "

"You're right," he told his Digimon partner. "I will be in charge of gathering and preparing the Chosen, that will not change"

The Angel nodded. "Now go away".

Five lights, in the shape of golden colored spheres, appeared around the angel. Each of them contained a different sign that indicated the nature of their power. For each sphere, two shadows stretched. Of each pair, there was a shadow that resembled the shape of a man and another that resembled the shape of a beast.

“They are the only ones that I could recover. The other five are in his power ... "

"I understand," he replied to his partner.

The five luminous spheres ended up in his hands, being absorbed by a device that allowed the link between human and digimon. A D-Ark, no more, no less.

This done, he ran out of the place, away from the battle that would ensue in a matter of minutes.

Outside the castle, a great plume of smoke rose in the distance. A huge army of Beast-Type Digimon was approaching devastating everything in its path. From inside the castle, another huge army was coming out to stop them and thus buy some time.

"Seraphimon-sama," a Sorcerymon entered the throne room. "The enemy will reach the castle in a matter of minutes ..."

Seraphimon, king of the Angels and lord of the castle, was guided by his servant to a balcony of his palace. He observed how the two great armies collided against each other, showing equal conditions, which was maintained until the arrival of the Fallen Angel who commanded the beasts.

Seraphimon watched sadly as the colors of his former comrade had been corrupted. From a bright pinkish glow emanating from his skin, he was now a lurid purple. The Fallen Angel spotted his enemy and in anger unleashed a storm of black lightning that fell from the sky and swept everything in its path.

"Seraphimon," he exclaimed. "Give me the power of the ancient guardians, perhaps so I will spare your miserable life."

"You will never get them, Cherubimon ...", Seraphimon replied. "The spirits of the ten guardians are now a place beyond your reach ..."

"Then you will die!"

**_"Lightning Spear"_ **

Cherubimon spread his hands to summon dark lightning in the form of a divine spear. He grabbed his weapon with one of his hands and threw it straight at Seraphimon's heart. Due to the linearity of the attack, the King of Angels was able to dodge it by taking flight. The lightning spear collided with the palace balcony, destroying it in the process.

"Cherubimon, you have allowed the power of Darkness to cloud your judgment."

"My judgment could not be clearer," Cherubimon replied. “I will run this world. Unfortunately, there is no place in it for you "

"You leave me no choice but to end you," Seraphimon expressed sadly.

**_"Seven Heavens!"_ **

Seven spheres of incandescent light emerged around the King of Angels' palms. "This holy power will destroy you," and, having said that, he launched his technique at Cherubimon.

“It won't be that simple!” Cherubimon, meanwhile, fought back with a beam of evil energy that intercepted the seven spheres of golden light. The result, a great explosion that devastated everything several hundred meters around. The armies were decimated in that instant and the two angels went flying in opposite directions.

"Damn," Seraphimon muttered in pain, lying in rubble as some of his data slipped from his body.

Unfortunately for him, Cherubimon hadn't been defeated with that. He was hurt, however, the Fallen Angel managed to take as little damage as possible.

"Damn Seraphimon, you managed to cause me a lot of trouble," Cherubimon, levitating over him, said angrily, then smirked. "It is a pity that all your efforts are in vain, when you are no longer in my way I will gather the spirits of the warriors that I need and thus I will rule this world."

"Do your worst!"

And a shower of black lightning descended on the Angel, lashing the earth.

**_Scene 02: Shaggai._ **

**Human’s World: Tokyo-3**

2012-06-12.

Mitsuo Yamaki, a brilliant computer scientist, oversaw the most important secret government organization in recent decades thanks to the discovery of the Digimon and the Digital World. Belonging to another dimension, digimon had the ability to break into the human world at will and the consequences turned out to be catastrophic. Therefore, Mistuo and his organization were tasked with the mission of monitoring said creatures, studying their abilities and abilities. So, one day the perfect weapon would be found to destroy Digimon.

The day had finally come, Shaggai was ready to be released.

A smile adorned his face as he watched as a beam of white light was launched from the antennas of the government building. Touching a fragment of the sky, space and time warped into a hole.

"Goodbye, creatures that bring chaos."

Digimon of all kinds, without any exception, no matter what hiding place they used, were drawn into the hole in the sky by the dozen. Falling into it, the Digimon were eliminated, their bodies ripped apart into data that was then swallowed by the hole.

"What is that?".

Yamaki heard the voice of a young man approach. He saw it and he was not alone.

"Hmmp ... I see that you have come to witness the end", Yamaki spoke confidently of himself and the results of his project.

"What are you talking about?" The young man asked.

Beside him, a large red Digimon, looking like a dinosaur, peered insistently at the hole in the sky.

"Tell me, aren't you big enough for children's games?" Yamaki, who presented himself as a tall man, who wore a black office suit and always wore sunglasses, arrogantly approached the duo who just had arrived. "That monster is not your friend."

"Who do you think you say that?" The boy snapped angrily.

Then, he could notice how the Digimon's body was being pulled by the Shaggai's forces, which brought a new smile to his face.

"Guilmon!"

"That Digimon will be eliminated, just like the rest."

"How do you say?", The boy looked upset.

He was never going to understand young people, in fact, he did not understand the bond that had formed between that child and the digital monster. Of course, there were others like him, special humans who entered the period of adolescence joined a Digimon for reasons beyond their understanding. However, that didn't matter now, not when he had his maximum weapon.

And to think that it was just a prototype, an imperfect product that led to many improvements.

“Be careful with that monster”, he approached Guilmon with some arrogance, who growled at him in response.

Yamaki withdrew, fearing that he would bite off an arm. He saw something mysterious in her yellow eyes that intrigued and frightened him in the same way. He chose to continue his way, safely awaiting the end of the digital monsters that had invaded the human world.

"How dare you say that?"

He paused one last time, listening to the voice of the boy behind him, expressing outrage at what his organization had done.

“You don't know, but there are many Digimon who have come to this world to befriend humans. You do not have the right to treat them like that!”

Unfortunately for him, the boy and the Digimon had not come to that point to demand actions that they were far from fully understanding.

"Takato!", The Digimon spoke, seeing the hole that had been created in the sky. "Approaches…"

**_Scene 03: Takato Matsuda and Guilmon._ **

**Human’s World: Tokyo-3.**

2012-02-25

At the age of 16, Takato Matsuda had decided to drop out of school, and get away from his parents' control, that day in search of an adventure. Following the signal of his D-Ark, a device of mysterious provenance acquired a few months ago, he walked among the great buildings of Shinjuku, near the Metropolitan Government Building.

Between narrow alleys and drainage tanks, over which he crawled, he came to an abandoned warehouse. There, he watched a white light emerge from the ground as blue circles peeled off.

Takato sensed it, something that did not belong to this world was trying to break into his own reality. Despite everything, he did not back down and timidly approach the place, only to be greeted by an explosion of mist arising from the same white light.

Takato, who was coming down some metal stairs, had to hold onto the railings to avoid falling and getting hurt. He closed his eyes and waited for the force of the initial outburst to subside. When that last thing finally happened, he was able to notice that a Digimon had appeared.

The digital monster, which appeared to have the body of a large-clawed, red dinosaur, lay sitting up while wagging its thick, heavy tail. His yellow eyes were curious about the world around him. In Takato's eyes, it was as if it were a newborn.

"Guilmon," he said his name nervously as he approached. "Guil ..."

His words would soon die in his mouth. The digimon, Guilmon, sniffing his surroundings and standing up, spotted a pair of rats running at the edge of a pipe. From its mouth, smoke and burning sparks emerged. His throat widened, containing a massive flare with his strong jaws.

**_"FireBall!"_ **

A projectile, which could best be described as a red ball of incandescent energy, shot out of Guilmon's mouth, pulverizing the rats that had not moved in time. The result was a hole in the concrete and pipes. Of the animals, there was no trace left.

The impact and destruction paralyzed Takato, raising his nerves to a hundred percent and leaving a heart pounding uncontrollably. Fear took hold and he thought it was better to turn around and run before the Digimon noticed his presence, however, it was too late for that. Guilmon turned his head and fixed him with his big yellow eyes.

Takato, remembering the death of the mice, fell backwards totally terrified.

"Guilmon!" He exclaimed altered. "Do not you dare!"

He wasn't quite sure if he was listening to it, or if he wanted to understand it, he prayed that he did.

Guilmon, for his part, began to approach him.

"Do not you dare!"

Takato closed his eyes tightly and waited for his imminent end. But instead of fiery death, he felt a light caress on his head. Guilmon did not want to remove it, in fact, he seemed glad to have it there, given the circumstances.

When the gaze of the human and the Digimon connected, a strong bond began to form. A powerful bond. A bond beyond what could be understood.

**_Scene 04: The New Gods of Digimon._ **

**Human’s World – Tokyo-3**

2012-06-12

In an instant, all the computers, all the digital devices that were within a radius of ten kilometers began to transmit the same message. Yamaki, received it through his headphones; Takato and others like him, through his D-Ark.

_"Humans, you were the ones who created us ..."_

"What? What the hell?” Yamaki exclaimed in bewilderment.

_"Humans, you were the ones who created us ..."_

"Is it a Digimon?" Takato wondered.

And, apparently from his partner's reaction, so it seemed.

_“However, we only follow the will of our gods. Humans are only useful in our evolution process … “_

“Get it right now! Humans do not exist to fulfill their whims”, Yamaki shouted to the sky.

His words, heard by the entity that now spoke through whatever electronic device there was, found a prompt response.

_"Ahh no? But if the humans allowed us to come to their world when we required it ... "_

Before Yamaki could understand, the sky cracked with a great crash. An earthquake originated in the sky, a phenomenon that was beyond the understanding of physics. The hole created by Shaggai was destroyed with frightening ease, and instead a crack was created showing one of the net's surface capable.

Takato's D-Ark began to flash, signaling the arrival of a powerful being from the other world. Guilmon's body trembled at the anticipation of the strongest enemy he could have ever faced. Yamaki looked up at the sky and understood.

"Damn!" He yelled. "I went!"

Takato, before the sudden attack of helplessness of the older man, turned to see him startled.

"I was the one who created the way for that beast to enter our world!"

He watched as he hit a wall with his fists and walked defeated, losing himself in the darkness of the night. Meanwhile, from the crack in the sky, a great column of mist was emerging, large enough to envelop the government building and cover several blocks.

The mist soon reached Shuo Park, forcing Takato to put on his yellow goggles, which, until now, remained hanging around his neck.

It wasn't long when a shadow passed from both of them, running stealthily. Guilmon, with his advanced sensory powers, was the only one to grasp her journey from beginning to end. Acquaintances of his appeared next to him. One of them, a boy of Chinese descent, with blue hair and gray eyes, who was wearing an orange short-sleeved jacket, brown pants, and green sneakers. Another, his partner Digimon.

"Jianliang, Terriermon," Takato greeted them with a smile.

"Takato," Jianliang shared the same gesture, then returned to a more serious expression. "We better wait here, Renamon went to investigate."

In turn, a young woman, Tamer de Renamon, with lilac eyes, red hair in a ponytail and wearing a white shirt with a blue broken heart, jeans and red sneakers arrived on the scene.

"Ruki, you are here too ..."

"Guilmon will go," Guilmon exclaimed.

"Don't even think about it," Ruki, not bothering to say hello, smiled. "Renamon is strong enough to take care of this."

**_Scene 05: Battle in the skyscraper_ **

**Human’s World – Metropolitan government building**

Renamon scaled the building in a matter of seconds, guided by his sensory senses, he made his way to the top where the Digimon, who had broken into the human world, had manifested. His vision was shared to his Tamer through the D-Ark. Ruki, following his partner's warnings, took a card from his deck and slipped it through the slot of his digivice.

_"Super Evolution Connection S!"_

Renamon felt the power rush through his body, changing him and making him bigger. Now, it had the appearance of a huge fox, with yellow fur, with several tails and whose tips carried a blue flame. Renamon had evolved into Kyubimon, his Adult stage.

Now Kyubimon, leaping forward, could see the great beast that lay ahead, a winged tiger with red eyes that carried three horns on its head and wore armor. He frowned, unable to recognize it.

Both opponents passed one next to the other and positioned themselves in opposite corners of the platform.

_"Now, Kyubimon!"_

Face to face, Kyubimon heeded his Tamer's order and attacked the enemy with his special technique.

**_"Koenryu!"_ **

Kyubimon jumped and rolled, enveloping itself in blue flames, which took the form of a dragon that engulfed the tiger. However, he was too far from being able to defeat him. His enemy ran through the blue flames to reach Kyubimon and there, once he had her within reach, he transformed his tail into a three-sectioned nunchaku.

**_"Bao Bang!"_ **

The blow was devastating, nullifying Kyubimon's technique and his evolution in the process. Renamon, defeated, fell from the building.

Ruki, in shock, witnessed the events, even though he was at the base of the Metropolitan Government Building.

_"Renamon!"_

-

"Renamon!" Ruki exclaimed, incredulous at what happened.

This expression was shared by Takato and he supposed Jianliang as well, although it was difficult for him to fathom his friend's thoughts in depth.

"Jian!", Terriermon said. "We must help her."

“Yes!”, Jialiang nodded, using the same card that allowed Renamon to evolve to his Adult stage.

Terriermon became a larger Digimon, although it did not present many variations from its previous form, if it had characteristics that functioned as a distinctive. Gargomon, the name given to his next stage of development, was dressed in trousers, and carried machine guns in both arms.

**_"Bunny Pummet!"_ **

Placing his two machine guns on the ground, Galgomon expelled a large amount of energy that lifted him into the air, enough to reach the top of the building.

On the other hand, Renamon was in free fall. Unfortunately, there was nothing to slow it down. Being a victim of the acceleration of gravity, Renamon broke the asphalt when it contacted the ground, raising a light layer of smoke in the process.

Only then did Ruki come out of her stupor and ran to her partner's side to witness the extent of the damage she had suffered. All under the watchful eye of Takato, who until now was holding his breath.

"This can't be," he muttered. “Renamon, she's one of the strongest and look how she left her. So, Guilmon ... "

-

Galgomon landed on the center of the platform, just ahead of the huge enemy Digimon. Of course, Galgomon sensed his presence. Turning quickly, he aimed at the gigantic tiger and fired his projectiles at him.

The enemy did not suffer great damage, however, he decided to evade the shots by jumping from one side to the other. He was moving too fast, causing Galgomon to miss many of his shots and use up all his ammunition.

_“I still have no information! Where did that monster come from? "_

He heard the frustration in his Tamer's voice, a frustration he shared as well.

**_"Vimohana!"_ **

_"Watch out, Galgomon!"_

But it was too late, the warning did not arrive in time and Galgomon was hit by the tail of his enemy, generating a shock wave in the form of a hard wall of air. Likewise, in the previous case, Galgomon lost his evolution and was thrown from the top of the building.

-

"Terriermon!" Jianliang exclaimed when he saw his companion fall in battle.

Fortunately, Terriermon's size and the fact that his ears functioned as a parachute, allowed his partner to catch him in his arms.

“Terriermon!” Jianliang said his name again, hoping to know his state of health.

"Jian", Terriermon replied weakly, "you must be very careful ..."

Takato lay a few meters away, with the company of Guilmon, who had already made up his mind to enter the fight.

"He also defeated Terriermon ..."

"Takato, Guilmon will evolve now ...", Guilmon expressed, interrupting his pessimistic thoughts.

He wanted to say but, more Guilmon was already running in the direction of the battlefield. Against his own wishes, he slid the S for Super Evolution into his D-Ark reader. Guilmon would evolve into Growmon, a larger version of himself with more prominent claws and sabers in his arms.

With another of his cards, Growmon acquired 6 angelic white wings that gave him the ability to fly and reach the highest floor.

“Takato, listen!” Meanwhile, Jianliang caught his attention. "The enemy has a habit of analyzing his opponents just when they pass him, that's when you have the opportunity to attack him"

Then, Takato allowed himself a small smile. Something was something, after all.

-

Growmon, still with his majestic white wings, found his rival, the great winged tiger that passed right by his side. Thanks to the shared vision, Takato was able to find out about the situation.

_"Growmon, attack!"_

**_"Plasma Blade!"_ **

The sabers in his arms became overheated and covered in plasma, which he used to cut through the enemy's belly as it passed him. The monster roared in pain at that moment, obviously looking annoyed at being hurt.

**_"Exhaust Flame!"_ **

Growmon wasted no time and attacked with incandescent flames that emerged from his mouth. Unfortunately, his techniques no longer worked. The tiger pushed its way through the flames and attacked the Dragon Digimon's shoulder, sinking its sharp teeth into the flesh and slowly tearing it apart.

-

Takato, in that instant, felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder, the same shoulder that had been bitten by the enemy Digimon. His arm lost all its strength, dropping his D-Ark and his cards. On the ground, the digital device finally displayed the monstrous adversary's information.

"Mihiramon. A Digimon in Perfect stage ... "

Takato, Tamer of Growmon, managed to say before collapsing to the ground.

His friends ran to him worried, but their voices did not reach his ears. Takato, in the end, allowed himself to be overcome by a deep sleep and his mind wandered towards other realms.

**_Scene 06: Souls_ **

**Realm of Dreams ??**

Takato found himself in a space of infinite darkness, lost and numb. His eyes were wide open, and his thoughts were slow, so that it took him a while to learn what kind of situation he was dealing with. Images of Growmon's defeat to Mihiramon, the bite, the stabbing pain, and the swoon flashed through his mind.

Takato understood that they had lost the battle, against a being that had surpassed them in every way, a very powerful being. Did they even get a chance?

_"Koji ..."_

A voice in the dark could be heard.

_"Koji! Koji! ... "_

Followed by more voices, calling out the same name with more urgency, with more anguish.

It was then that a great concern suddenly invaded him, which invaded his chest in an insidious way. The pain did not belong to him, it was someone else's, yet he felt it as if it were his own.

_"Who you are? … ”_

_"Why are you doing this to me? … ”_

In the void, he was able to turn around and find a shrunken figure. A warrior in black armor adorned by giant eyes, hugging himself.

"You're talking to me? …”, Takato asked, identifying the source of that pain.

_"Koji ..."_

_"That name, you put it in my heart ..."_

"I don't know what you're talking about ...", Takato groaned in pain, trying to look away.

However, the warrior, who revealed himself to be a Digimon, held him down with a huge mouth full of demonic teeth.

_"Why are you here? Why can you see my soul? … ”_

"I don't know!", Takato exclaimed. "Let me!"

At that moment, a golden light illuminated the infinite darkness. That light, which seemed to hurt the dark warrior, took Takato away from him.

_"No wait! … ”_

**_"Takato! … ”_ **

It was the voice of his companion, Growmon, calling him now and leading him away from the darkness. No matter what the dark warrior tried to do, he was not able to hold it back. Only then was Takato transported to another realm where time was inconsequential. There Growmon was waiting for him, showing himself with serious injuries to his shoulder and arm.

**_“Tamer, I have fought hard too! … ”_ **

"But Growmon ... we lost the battle"

**_“It's not over yet, I still want to fight more! ...”_** , Growmon replied. **_“Please allow me to fight a bit more. You are the Tamer of Growmon, aren't you? … ”_**

Putting aside the encounter with the strange dark warrior, he recalled the events that led him and Growmon to that situation, which brought fear and doubts. The enemy was very powerful, so powerful that they had defeated Renamon, Terriermon and Guilmon. None of the three had been able to cope. Even so…

“Still, Growmon! … ”

He felt responsibility for what happened. If he hadn't faltered, if he hadn't hesitated and instead supported his partner more.

“It's my fault, I allowed that monster to hurt all my friends! I was not a trustworthy Tamer ... "

**_"It's not too late! Let me keep fighting ... "_ **

Takato, now determined, looked his partner in the eye. "I'll be with you…"

And so, he woke up from the dream.

**_Scene 07: The New Chosen._ **

**Human’s World – Tokyo 3.**

Hirokazu Shiota, in the company of one of his best friends, Kenta Kitagawa, was walking thoughtfully in Shuo Park as the events of the battle took place at the Metropolitan Government Building. They were both friends of Takato Matsuda, knowing each other since elementary school, although now they were in a fight.

"Hirokazu," Kenta caught his attention. "Are you jealous of Takato?"

He could lie, clearly. "Of course, not".

However, the truth was different. Takato, who was shy and distracted at best, turned out to have a Digimon partner. Something that he considered impossible was now a fact, a privilege reserved for Takato and not for him. The worst, he had been like a fool for not having believed him.

He could feel the reproachful look from his friend Kenta, who hadn't bought into his lie.

But there was no time for complaints. Remarkable to the naked eye, the two boys observed a large column of mist that covered the Government buildings.

Thinking of the latest events, they quickly put the puzzle pieces together. As others watched the strange phenomenon in fear, they learned that a Digimon had entered their world. The above could only mean one thing.

They both ran to the scene, hoping to find their dear friend.

-

Jeri, a sweet girl who attended the same class as Takato in high school, came out of Matsuda Bakery, disappointed that she could not find the son of the business owners. After opening his heart to her and telling her one of his most intimate secrets, he had decided to spend more time with him.

She wondered what young Matsuda was thinking.

Was he still depressed from fighting with his friends?

Said thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the column of mist that enveloped the tall buildings of the city.

Jeri, without much thought, ran out to find Takato, worried for her safety.

**_Scene 08: The power of the Blue Card._ **

_“I’ll be with you …”_

Takato found himself holding the hand of a small Digimon, a longtime acquaintance. A being of white color, green eyes, and big ears.

"Culumon?"

"You can see that you have a lot of energy ...", Culumon spoke with a big smile.

When he had the time to wonder what had happened, he heard the voices of his friends.

"How are you feeling?" Jianliang asked.

"Don't pass out like that again, we worry about you," Ruki spoke immediately.

Close to them, Renamon lay sitting on the ground while resting her wounds. Terriermon, for her part, remained in the arms of her Tamer.

Among his friends, he could detect an air of relief. They probably thought the worst in the time you were unconscious.

In the heights, they saw several government helicopters firing at the huge Mihiramon. The damage was laughable for the Perfect Digimon, who deflected bullets just by wagging its tail.

"That won't work," Jianliang said. "No matter what they do, they know they won't be able to stop that Digimon"

"But… what will we do?" Ruki questioned. "Growmon also lost the battle"

"Growmon hasn't lost," Takato replied on the spot.

Growmon hadn't lost, deep in his heart he knew it. The proof was that he was still there, with his friends.

"We are not allowed to think about defeat," he said with absolute conviction. "Growmon won't lose and neither will I ..."

He picked up a letter from the ground, which changed shape and glowed at the simple touch of Takato's hand.

"A blue card!" Ruki exclaimed in surprise.

Jianliang had the same feeling, yet he decided to keep quiet and watch with his genuine astonishment.

"As long as a Tamer remains standing, the battle will not end ..."

Instinctively, he knew what he had to do. The blue card represented all his wishes and hopes to support Growmon in battle. He slid it across the reader of his D-Ark and great power was unleashed.

-

In the Digital World, a dark warrior was returning to his base, satisfied by the crushing victory he had over the great Angel's enemies. He was on his way to reunite with his allies, Digimon who had the powers of the ancient Ten Legendary Warriors, when he had to stop.

His enemies were more than they appeared. Koji, that human who carried the spirits of light seemed to have a connection with himself, although he could not remember why. Not only that, but there was also that other human who was able to cross his wall of Darkness.

He turned his gaze to the great globe that floated in the firmament of his world, feeling its presence again. Unconsciously, she wanted to meet him once more.

-

"You were right, _Morpheus_ ," a blond-haired man spoke with a levitating light source. "He's the one I've been looking for so long."

_"He is the greatest dreamer, after all ..."_

"Fight with courage, my beloved Takato ..."

An ancient Chosen, the Chosen of Hope (to be more specific), crossed a portal between the worlds. His goal, to reach Tokyo-3.

-

Mihiramon feasted on the flesh of his defeated rival. The Dragon Digimon data was scattered in the air and it was only a short time before the structure collapsed. That cut had been painful, so he would use any bit of information to recover and increase his powers. After that, it would culminate with the mission entrusted by its god.

However, Growmon's data began to gather and a bright light emerged from his body. Mihiramon, at that moment, was forced to release his prey as his mouth was burned by the sheer power.

"It is impossible!", The great Tiger exclaimed.

-

"MegaloGrowmon, a dragon Digimon in its last stage," Takato smiled, knowing the battle was won.

-

MegaloGrowmon was a much larger version of Growmon that had significant additions. His upper body was now mechanized, machinery that served as armor and offensive weapon.

"This cannot be!".

Mihiramon started hitting MegaloGrowmon with his sturdy tail multiple times. The latter blocked all his attacks with his metallic, silver-colored arms, adorned by two Chrome Digizoid blades.

“Why the hell can you evolve? Your partner is a simple human ... "

The dragon digimon felt the pain, despite everything, and its enemy lunged with strength and speed. Being on the defensive, it would be difficult to stop him and fight back.

-

Takato's body was shaken by every hit MegaloGrowmon received. He was barely able to hold back his groans of pain.

"Takato! Are you okay?” Ruki asked concerned.

"I feel the same as MegaloGrowmon ..."

Her mind had merged with her partner's, her body responded in the same way as her partner's. Such was her desire to fight with MegaloGrowmon, to accompany her and be with her.

-

Mihiramon's tail transformed into a pointed dagger that attacked the Digimon Dragon's belly.

-

Takato flinched at a great pain coming from her stomach. The air pulsing into his lungs stopped circulating for a moment, taking time to recover and continue to stand.

"No matter what happens, I will be with you ..."

-

MegaloGrowmon, being aware of the special connection he had with his Tamer, had stopped the attack just in time. He could not allow himself to prolong the fight because the more wounds he received, the more wounds Takato would suffer.

The Dragon Digimon held the tiger's tail with its two powerful arms much to the frustration of the latter, who growled in anger.

**_"Atomic Blaster!"_ **

Retaining Mihiramon, MegaloGrowmon unleashed a powerful beam of energy from his cannons with enough power to disintegrate any target at the atomic level. The technique hit the tiger directly, obliterating it on the spot.

"Why? ... "

Mihiramon couldn't believe it, he had lost.

"Why can you evolve if you don't worship our gods? … ”

The great tiger gave one last cry of pain as his data, like his words, dispersed in the air and finally disappeared. Behind him, only the powerful trail of energy that stretched into the sky remained.

-

Yamaki, in his helicopter, had tried to stop the intruding Digimon with the means at his disposal, ready to correct his mistake. Yet Mihiramon with astonishing ease ruined any means of destroying him.

When there was no more hope, he watched in amazement as Mihiramon was defeated by one of the Digimon that accompanied the youth.

"They defeated him ...", he said without giving credit to what his eyes witnessed. "But if they are only young people who have been playing with forces they do not understand"

This event was the beginning. The pieces had been set in motion and the pieces were already beginning to fall one after another. Mitsuo Yamaki's fate was hopeless.

**_Scene 09: End of a long day_ **

****

Hirokazu, Kenta and Jeri arrived at the same time to see MegaloGrowmon descend from the top of the Metropolitan Government Building.

"That big Digimon is the adorable little Guilmon?" Jeri asked in shock.

"It is the evolved form," Hirokazu replied with a big smile.

I couldn't be prouder. The envy had passed and now there was an immense feeling of joy. He was happy to be friends with Takato Matsuda.

"Where is Takato?"

Jeri wanted to see him, needed to know where that reckless boy was.

"The duty of a Tamer is to stand beside his comrade ..." Kenta said, pointing to the scene unfolding in front of them. MegaloGrowmon descended, kneeling, while Takato ran towards him and embraced one of his metal claws with great emotion.

The three could be very different, but from that moment on, they shared something in common. Admiration for a certain boy named Takato Matsuda.

-

Later that night, Takato was returning home after leaving MegaloGrowmon in hiding, who went back to being Guilmon, by the way. He walked at a slow pace since the wounds received in combat were heavy. Especially his shoulder was the part of his body that hurt the most.

Despite winning, he wondered if Guilmon still felt the wounds. Thinking about it, he didn't realize someone was blocking his way back until it was too late.

Takato stumbled and could have fallen on his butt if not for strong, rough hands holding him down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice where I was going ...", he apologized immediately, with a slight blush, a product of embarrassment.

It was a great surprise when that subject hugged him, reducing the space that separated them.

"What? … ”

"I knew you would win that battle, I knew it", the older interrupted him. "You would never lose, no matter if BelialVamdemon was your opponent ..."

"Thanks, I guess ...", Takato replied, not sure how to react.

“From now on, you and your friends must be vigilant. The Deva will continue to arrive, seeking to destroy all that you hold dear, and it will be your duty to stop them ... "

"You mean that Digimon?" Takato asked, not delving too deeply into the fact that this person seemed to be related to Digimon.

"Takato, keep dreaming loud and you will see that there will be nothing you cannot achieve ..."

"How..."

But he was silenced with a kiss on his lips, which could rather be described as a light touch. The problem was, Takato had never kissed anyone in his life.


	2. The Dream's Architech

**_Scene 01: Prologue_ **

**Human’s World, Japan-3**

2012-06-12, 24:00 h

Startled, he discovered that he was in the solitude of his room. It seemed that it had all been a dream, but Takato knew that it was not. His mind reflected disjointed memories, having lost a crucial part on the way home. Takato would not remember his meeting with Takeru Takaishi but, despite everything, the message had been received.

"The Devas, they are coming ..."

-

_Takuya Kambara appeared in an infinite limbo of darkness, the same one where a certain Tamer found himself lost and at the same time. His dilemma was the same ..._

**_‘What are you doing on this site?’_ **

_A voice asked him._

_"What do you say?" The young man asked._

**_‘Only hearts that show to be contaminated by darkness and doubts can access this kingdom of Darkness. I ask you one more time, warrior. What are you doing on this site? '_ **

_Takuya thought about those words and said. "It's true, I lost in that battle"_

_The vivid memory of Duskmon was in his mind. Without realizing it, he began to hyperventilate, and cold sweat broke out on his skin._

_"I want to leave! ...”, he exclaimed in fear._

**_"It is not an easy wish to fulfill, especially when it comes to this site, however, I can send you to another place ..."_ **

_"If only he could return to the world of Humans," Takuya muttered. "Everything would be as before ..."_

**_"Okay, I'll send you to the world of Humans ..."_ **

_Takuya appreciated a golden light emerging from the darkness. From him, luminescent beings that looked like laughing fairies appeared, which fluttered around him._

_The space was transformed once more and, not only that, because Takuya changed as well. He became a half beast, half human being, looking more like a fiery faun whose horns were cut off. Unfortunately, these changes went unnoticed._

**_‘It’s all I could do; the rest will be up to you…’_ **

With the moon high, a small digital field manifested at Shibuya station. Inside it, a moderately sized fire creature emerged, appearing to be human despite not being one. Their arrival was witnessed by a humanoid fox-like Digimon, who decided, in the end, that the visitor was not a threat.

In turn, a tall, stocky man with blond hair and blue eyes was watching the situation as well.

"I wasn't expecting this ...", he muttered. "I will have to intervene as soon as possible, before the next Deva arrives"

**_Scene 02: The Algorithm of the Blue Card_ **

**Human’s World – Tokyo-3: Akihabara**

2012-06-13: 9:30 hrs.

Digimon were already known for many years, even before discovering the existence of beings from another dimension. For humans, the Digimon were nothing more than a franchise with games, series and toys, mainly toys. Among the various products, a card game was created for children and adolescents around the world, from which they led to competitions that reached the international level.

It was very curious how people from another world were able to follow the different events that occurred in your life, without being aware of it, through an anime creation. If they knew that Takeru Takaishi, the Chosen of Hope, truly existed in a world parallel to their own, they would undoubtedly go mad.

All his reflections were sparked when he watched a young man eagerly look at his new acquisition. It was no coincidence to find him, since said person was the means to an end. Stepping past him, he caused the young man to stumble and drop his cards to the ground. It was then that he took advantage and threw one more letter out of his pocket, an object of vital importance that would soon reach its owner.

-

**Shinjuku.** 15:30 hrs

By the chance of Fate, the mysterious letter passed into the hands of Jianliang Lee, after numerous exchanges with other young people.

Terriermon was with his Tamer, sliding down a children's game slide after Jianliang's friends left, he came over and asked.

"What is that?".

"I don't know Terriermon, let me taste it ..."

Jianliang, being carried away by curiosity, took out his D-Ark and swiped the letter through the reader. Surprised, he averted his gaze as he was blinded by an intense flash. For a moment, it looked like the D-Ark would explode in his hands.

And a bigger surprise came when the true colors of the card were revealed.

"A blue card!" He exclaimed.

How had such an important object come into his hands?

Where had it come from?

What was to happen next?

I had to find out and as fast as possible

-

20:00 hrs.

Jiang-yu Lee was returning home after a hard day's work, an apartment with all the comforts located in a good area of the city. His economy was stable, and he had the ability to support a wife and four children.

The youngest of them was playing with a stuffed animal with long ears, black eyes, and white fur on the living room sofa. His wife, as was customary, was in the kitchen finishing preparing dinner. On the other hand, another of his sons, Jianliang Lee, was coming out of his room.

"Dad, I was waiting for you ...", Jianliang said.

"Hello, Jian," Jiang-yu replied. "What do you need?"

"Can you check a letter for me?" Jianliang took out the blue card with the digitized dinosaur engraving.

At that moment, Jiang-yu guessed that it was a new special card from the Digimon game. Your son might be looking to learn how the new acquisition works, or maybe she was looking for some hidden special prize. So, following Jianliang to his room, he turned on a scanner capable of reading the algorithms developed for the letter and thus being able to describe all its secrets.

The computer’s monitor soon began to show results and what it found left him speechless. His reaction, unfortunately, was noticed by his son.

"Is something wrong dad?"

"No, it's nothing ... it's just an unimportant data set"

He had lied to her and was sure that Jianliang hadn't believed his lie, yet he was forced to dig deeper into the matter.

"Son, where did you get this letter?"

"A friend gave it to me dad ..."

"I see," he replied, walking out of the room.

Behind him, Jianliang looked at him suspiciously.

**_Scene 03: The man of the yellow jacked_ **

2012-06-14, 16:35 hrs.

Jianliang, still in search of answers, along with his friends Takato, Ruki and Terriermon, traveled throughout the city with that objective. They interviewed different people who had in their hands the card that Jianliang now possessed, climbing one after another until they reached the origin, the boy who had it first, a young man who wore a yellow cap and long black hair.

"I don't remember where I got it specifically, I just knew it wasn't from my collection of cards ..."

"Anything else you remember?" Jianliang insisted, while Takato and Ruki were standing behind him.

“Now that you say yes, I was in Akihabara reviewing my new letters when I bumped into someone. When I found out, I discovered that I had that letter with me ... "

"In Akihabara, right?"

Jianliang began to connect the dots in the stories and soon concluded. Possibly, Takato and Ruki were thinking the same thing and it was one of them who asked the last question.

"By any chance, do you know what the guy you ran into was like?" Takato, in fact, looking particularly more serious than usual.

Jianliang allowed herself to lose herself in the expressions on his face and focus on his crimson eyes, the source of a mystery that he wanted to reveal at all costs and if only he had the chance. He only stopped looking at him when he felt Ruki's gaze on himself. Jianliang would walk away in embarrassment and was grateful that Takato didn't notice.

"I did not see his face," the young man said. "But I did notice he was wearing a yellow jacket"

-

"I see you cannot find what you are looking for"

"It is not here, my family is not here," said a being with despair. “I am in the world of Humans, am I not? But I go home and find out that it is not my home. Also, this aspect, I have this aspect that is not human "

"I see," replied the man in the yellow jacket from behind him. "Well it is true that this is the world of Humans, but it is not your world"

"What?", The Digimon exclaimed in horror and surprise, facing the subject with blond hair and blue eyes.

“As you hear it, this is not your world. It is a parallel reality where the Kambara family never existed, which makes your presence here a mistake ... "

"How do you know who I am? ... "

"It's something that should never have happened, at least not in this way ..." However, the man, who was the former Chosen of Hope, continued his ramblings. “It would be dangerous if you stayed any longer. You could change the events, the story that hasn't happened yet ... "

"I don't know what you're talking about ...", the Digimon replied with frustration and anger. “I just want to go home. You did this to me "

"You're wrong," Takeru raised his hands, defending himself against the accusation. "I just want to help you…"

"Yes? How?"

"You must return to the Digital World; this was generated by the Digital World and only the Digital World can undo it ..."

"What? I will never go back there”, the creature responded rejecting the idea. "I can't go back there"

Takeru knew something was wrong when he saw the Digimon's reaction, full of terror. The creature now faced the biological process of fear and that process would only lead to two possible outcomes, both unwanted. Takeru tried to get closer slowly, hoping not to scare him away.

Unfortunately, Takeru did not achieve his mission.

"No, get away from me!"

Takeru was forced to take cover when a flare emerged from the ground and threatened to consume him. Only being saved when someone else intervened.

**_"Koyosetsu!"_ **

Renamon attacked and dispersed the flames with his special technique. At this, the Fire Digimon ran off to an unknown location, leaving Takeru with the company of the newly arrived Digimon.

"What was that?" Renamon asked, landing in front of the Chosen One.

"A problem I have to solve ...", Takeru sighed. "Don't worry about him, just focus on your mission"

"Yes, my Lord," Renamon replied, kneeling before the person lying in front of her. "But…"

"You have a question?"

"Yes. I have joined a Tamer and have been able to evolve with their help. With the help of my Tamer I have become much stronger. But now we are fighting our own. Why must we evolve to destroy our own Digimon compatriots? I do not get it…"

Takeru sighed a second time this time. “The prophecy is mysterious and not everyone can understand it. The only thing we know is that, thanks to it, we can predict future battles and thus anticipate them. The battle against the Devas was destined to happen, sooner or later ... "

“But… why must we fight the Devas? Are they not guardians of the Digital World like us? "

"It's funny, right?", Takeru said. “We are both concerned about the stability of the Digital World, but our methods of achieving it may be different. Those reasons may be enough to make us mutual enemies ... "

"Then you don't have the answer either," Renamon mused.

"You will soon have the answers you seek, Renamon," Takeru smiled. "Now go back to your work"

"Yes," Renamon nodded and disappeared.

**_Scene 04: The man and the Digimon._ **

**Shinjuku. 2012-06-15. 9:30 hrs**

****

Another had passed and the search must continue. Tokyo, in recent days, has been experiencing an unusual calm, a calm preceding an early storm. Meanwhile, Jenrya accompanied Takato to a bunker, a hideout located deep within Shuo Park for Guilmon, perfect in terms of isolation qualities and space for the huge red Digimon with reptilian skin.

"Today too?" Guilmon asked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry Guilmon, you know I can't take you by train, you're too big," Takato replied, trying not to give in to his Digimon's puppy eyes.

"You do not know how jealous you give me Terriermon"

Terriermon, who was lying on Jenrya's shoulder, had no such limitations. His size and appearance were enough to pretend to be a stuffed animal, in such a way that Jenrya could take him anywhere with him with the sole offense of the ridicule of different people on the street, who wondered why a teenager, tall and stocky, he would take his stuffed toy for a walk.

Titles such as Mommy's son were swift, however, Jenrya, mature for his age, did not bother about it.

The Terriermon Tamer just smiled and offered his condolences to Guilmon. On the other hand, he was happy to have Takato to himself, at least until they met Ruki on the way. Jenrya wasn't stupid, he knew he was in love with his best friend.

His only regret was not having the guts to tell her about his feelings. Ironic situation, considering that it was already an experienced Tamer.

-

Jenrya, Terriermon and Takato were walking calmly through the park, just to meet Ruki Makino, when they were surprised by a Digimon that came down from the leafy trees. It was about Impmon, an old acquaintance who used to carry trouble, in the form of childish pranks, wherever he went.

“Hello, hello… Are you going for a walk today too?” Impmon asked with an arrogant pose.

"What do you want?" Terriermon said defiantly. "Do you want me to kick your ass again?"

Among all the possibilities, Jenrya regretted getting up that day. It wasn't because of Impmon's presence, far from it. The young man, turning his head to his left, spotted an unwanted visitor. Takato and the Digimon, for their part, were oblivious to the situation.

"Jen, will you allow me to give him his due?" Terriermon asked.

When he received no response, he turned to confront his Tamer, wondering what was happening to his partner. "Jenrya ..."

It didn't take Takato and Terriermon long to figure out what was going on. Like Jenrya, it was enough for them to turn their head to the left. Terriermon's surprise was capital, he had been discovered by Jenrya's father.

“Should you always ask humans for permission for everything? You definitely have no remedy; you are an embarrassment to all Digimon ... "

"Are you a Digimon?"

Jan-yu Lee had left for work early that morning, however, she had forgotten her cell phone, which had become an indispensable tool for her daily work. To save a bit of time, she decided to cut her way back through Shuo Park. A decision that would lead to one of the biggest revelations of his life.

"What?" Impmon asked at the unexpected interruption, seeing the blue-haired man carrying a black briefcase and wearing a gray formal suit.

"I asked you, if you were a Digimon", Jan-yu approached, trying to touch him.

Action that Impmon saw as an invasion of their privacy. "Stay away from me, I'm warning you," he said, attacking with a red fireball that he summoned from the tip of one of his fingers.

Jan-yu, thinking fast, used the black briefcase as a shield, which saved his life. The result had been a smoking hole in his portfolio of work under the stunned stares of Jenrya, Takato, and Terriermon.

"If you are a Digimon ..." Jan-yu concluded, he couldn't be wrong.

"That's right, do you have a problem with that?" Impmon attacked him again, this time directing his flame at his arm. The move was nothing more than a warning and yet managed to burn his shoulder. Jian-yu was forced to kneel from the pain caused.

"Dad, he hurt you!" Jenrya exclaimed.

It was then that Terriermon stepped in and objected between Impmon and Jenrya's father. "Hey, what are you doing to Jen's dad?"

"Who do you say it is?" Impmon asked, for the first time realizing the importance of that person. "What's wrong with all of you?"

The imp, realizing that the games were over, ran off, lost in the bushes.

"Jenrya!", Jian-yu interrupted. "I need to talk with you…"

Jenrya, who until now had been concerned for her father's safety, took Terriermon in her hands and ran, using all her strength. Takato, extremely uncomfortable by the situation, followed his friend.

"Jenrya!"

He wasn't ready to tell her the truth, at least not yet. Ignoring that Jian-Yu knew about Digimon and was deeply related to them.

**_Scene 05: Secrets_ **

****

The silence was uncomfortable. Jenrya, since meeting Ruki, hadn't said a word. Which worried Takato.

"What do you think will happen now?", The young man, uneasy, asked Ruki, taking advantage of the fact that Jenrya had sat in a chair away from the train.

"I don't know myself," Ruki replied. "I honestly don't know what I would do if this happened to me."

"You're right," Takato nodded. "I wouldn't know what to do either"

His mind wandered and a dormant memory soon emerged, an event that occurred after the battle against Mihiramon. He saw a man, in a yellow jacket, blond hair, and sky-blue eyes. He felt a hug, felt a kiss and heard a few words.

_"The Devas are coming ..."_

"Devas," Takato muttered.

"Did you say something?" Ruki asked.

"No, nothing…"

Who were the Devas?

Who was that man?

Why did he feel like he knew him, even in another life?

**_Scene 06: Battle in Akihabara_ **

**Shinjuku. _12:45 hrs._**

****

Inside the Government building, there was a special room, the headquarters of all the technological power of the Hypnos network monitoring organization. Its interior was a large dome that continuously showed images of the outside and other kingdoms of the network, which was managed by two operators: Tally Onodera and Reika Ootori.

Overseeing the operation, Mitsuo Yamaki, the head and director of Hypnos, found himself constantly flicking his silver lighter. It was stress and the cause could be seen on the huge screens.

"Boss, it's two oversized Savages this time," Tally said as she typed constantly.

"They are about to break free through the hole created by the Shaggai system", Reika complemented the information received.

"Damn," Mistuo commented. "At what point in our world will they break free?"

"Akihabara, sir."

This was bad. The intruders did not leave them time to warn the authorities of the area for the evacuation.

-

**Akihabara. _12:45 hrs._**

One of the few advantages of being a Digimon was the superhuman stamina acquired. He had the ability to endure long periods without eating or resting at all and still retain much of his strength. His senses had heightened, and he could respond to threats like lightning, an ability he used to hide in broad daylight from passersby. He had also been able to steal food without being caught.

It was like a shadow.

"Who are you, Calu?"

Although there were beings that could find it.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Calumon, I am a Digimon", replied the little boy spreading his big ears with an expression of joy on his face. "You are a Digimon too, right?"

"Well I ..."

"Look, they are my friends ..."

Calumon pointed in the direction of the clearing, out of the closed alley from where they stood.

There he saw a trio of young people. One of them had brown hair, crimson eyes, was wearing yellow goggles and was wearing a blue jacket. Another appeared to be taller with gray eyes and blue hair, wearing a black T-shirt and an orange sleeveless vest over it. The last, a tough-looking woman, wore a T-shirt with a broken heart print and her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

With them, she surprised a Digimon with them, a Terriermon. Apparently, this world seemed to be populated by Digimon.

However, the atmosphere suddenly changed. He could feel a powerful being approaching. Even there, trouble haunted him. He just hoped it wasn't the warrior of darkness.

-

Faithfully following that boy's directions, Ruki, Jianliang, and Takato arrived at Akihabara. To be precise, the same block where the man in the yellow jacket appeared. All they could do was continue their search.

"Do you think he'll show up around here again?" Takato asked, finding himself sitting on a railing.

"Don't be silly, use that little brain you have," Ruki replied with his usual sarcasm. Maybe a little harsh, but Takato was getting used to it.

Terriermon was smiling until he sensed her arrival, alerting Jianliang, Takato, and Ruki. "Up!"

A hole between the dimensions was created and two figures emerged from it in two opposite directions. Covering several blocks in a single jump.

"We will start from here," said an ox-like centaur, clad in heavy armor and holding two huge swords.

"And we will end up here," replied a ram with huge horns, with four legs and a human torso, which carried a large crossbow.

Their positions determined the area where a large digital field would emerge. The fog would eventually cover several blocks, while the people who saw the events did nothing but flee out of reach.

As they all fled, the Digimon broke into various tech shops, devouring all sorts of cables, CDs, and computers that were within reach. Any resistance was silenced by the howls of the Ram, immediately falling into a state of unconsciousness if they were heard. The Tamers and Terriermon protected themselves in time by covering their ears with their hands. It was at that moment that Renamon materialized from the shadows.

"They are Devas," Takato muttered, to the bewilderment of his friends.

"What did you say Takato?" Jianliang questioned.

"I do not know exactly, but ...", Guilmon's Tamer tried to explain himself, however, the mental blocks prevented it. The memories that were trying to come to light were held back by a force that sought not to reveal itself yet. “It's a name that came to my mind as soon as I saw them. They are dangerous beings; it is better to stop them before they cause more damage "

"I understand," Jianliang said and Ruki looked at him strangely.

_"Takato, who are you?"_

Jianliang took out her D-Ark and analyzed the information from the newcomers. The device took its time, but, in the end, it showed what was desired.

“Pajiramon, a Sacred Beast-Type Digimon at its Perfect Level, Virus Attribute. His special attacks are Vahnijvala and Bao Gong…”

“Vajramon, a Sacred Beast-Type Digimon at its Perfect Level, Vaccine Attribute. His special attacks are Bao Jian and Rodha ... "

Just like their last confrontation, the enemy was at the highest level of development. The fight was not going to be easy at all, however, there was a small glimmer of hope.

"Who do you pick, Ruki?" Jenrya asked.

"That one," Ruki pointed at Vajramon and Jenrya nodded. The choice was logical, Renamon had the Data Attribute, which gave him an advantage over the Vaccines. Instead, Pajiramon's Virus Attribute made him an ideal opponent for Terriermon.

Takato, due to Guilmon's lack of presence, had to stay as a spectator.

"Don't worry, we will beat them," Jianliang touched her friend's shoulder, showing him a smile. He wasn't sure of his words, yet he couldn't bear to see Takato's concerned face. Jenrya wanted to see the confident and confident Takato who had defeated Mihiramon, a sight that filled her with the same feeling.

"Yes, I trust you," Takato looked him in the eye.

Jianliang slipped a card into her D-Ark, _the iron hammer_ that endowed Terriermon with great weaponry. The latter jumped up and attacked his enemy in the head with his weapon. At the same time, Ruki had swiped the reinforcement card and Renamon had attacked with a kick to his opponent's face. In both cases, the Devas were hardly fazed.

There was a slight acknowledgment between Vajramon and Renamon that only Ruki could notice, and Pajiramon caught Terriermon in his hands with a nimble movement.

"So, what are you," said the Dark Deva. “They are those Digimon who fight alongside humans. What should we do with them? "

"We were ordered to destroy them and absorb their information to reach higher stages of evolution," Vajramon replied.

"Just checking it out," Pajiramon said as he watched as Terriermon tried to free himself, then flung him up into the air and pointed his crossbow at the white rabbit's soft belly.

“Terriermon!” Jianliang exclaimed and taking advantage of her partner's slight moment of freedom, she slipped the _Evolution Connection S card_ that turned Terriermon into Galgomon.

Vajramon saw this and said to Renamon. "Can you evolve? If you can do that, I want to see that change. Show me how you've grown since the last time we met "

The ox-like Deva drew his sword and tried to cut Renamon in half, but the latter jumped out and landed on the flat of the sword.

**_"Koyosetsu!"_ **

****

Renamon jumped, again, and deployed his luminous crystals that attacked Vajramon. The Deva, laughing, just spun his sword at high speed, simulating a shield and blocking Renamon's technique.

**_"Gargo Laser!"_ **

Galgomon unloaded his ammunition on Pajiramon, who only limited himself to avoid the shots by dancing with his hooves in the same place.

"Vajramon, when will you stop playing and fight seriously?" Meanwhile, Pajiramon berated his partner.

The Deva Ox, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying himself. "There is nothing wrong with it, Pajiramon!"

"Damn, they're just playing with them!" Ruki exclaimed with concern, remembering his battle against Mihiramon a couple of days ago and how he had defeated Kyubimon and Galgomon with ease. Kyubimon wouldn't be enough to defeat Vajramon, no matter the Attribute advantage.

"Well, I'm getting tired!", The Dark Deva, on his side, brought Galgomon down with a single stomp of his front hooves.

**_"Bao Gong!"_ **

Pajiramon fired arrows of light from his crossbow, pinning Galgomon by the pants he was wearing to the ground. He could have eliminated him on the spot; of course, however his partner Vajramon was right. It was more fun this way.

Then, galloping, it reached Galgomon and began to strike him suddenly with its hooves. Galgomon barely resisted the brutal assault.

"Galgomon!" Jianliang screamed her name in anguish.

"Jian, the blue card!", Takato exclaimed.

"But ...", Jiangliang replied. "I don't know what will happen if you use it, I don't know how it works ..."

Jianliang had doubts about the blue card. They had not yet found the origin of this and the same questions remained. Why were the blue cards reaching them?

"So, you will allow Terriermon to die?" Takato grabbed him by the shoulders and faced him with a furious glare. "There will be no other chance!"

Jianlliang was lost for a moment in those crimson eyes, feeling how a great beast devoured him and was filled with ecstasy. The fear, little by little, was replaced by something else. In its place, a will was installed and unconsciously he reached his right hand into his pocket and pulled out the blue card.

"This will be your end."

Just in time, since Pajiramon was now aiming Galgomon's head with one of his arrows.

“Galgomon!” Jianliang exclaimed and swiped the card through the reader on her D-Ark. Then a beam of red light emerged from the digital device and rose into the sky. For a few moments, nothing happened other than the brief attention they had attracted from the two Devas, who interrupted their fighting.

-

Calumon felt a burning on his forehead, a great source of heat that fired a flash of light. His partner, with whom he was hiding, witnessed a phenomenon that he did not understand.

Digimon could now go to the Human world and wage bloody life and death battles. Those young people, who those Digimon were with, weren't very different from him and his friends. The question was, what motivated them to fight?

-

Takato's eye managed to catch the light emitted by Calumon, who was the one closest to the closed alley. It would be the first time he had become aware of Calumon's power in all that time. On the other hand, he was not able to spot the other Digimon that was accompanying him.

Jianliang had her own problems, problems related to the arrow that was about to be fired into Galgomon's forehead at point-blank range. In that instant, the screen of her Digivice showed two words and a miracle occurred.

**_"Matrix Evolution"_ **

Pajiramon fired, however, the arrows hit the hard asphalt of the roads and not against the Digimon that was about to beat. A flash of light appeared behind the Dark Deva and without giving him time to react, Rapidmon, the ultimate evolution of Terriermon, kicked Pajiramon and sent him a few feet away.

“Rapidmon, an Android Digimon in its Perfect stage, Vaccine Attribute. Their special attacks are Rapid Fire and Golden Triangle…”, Jianliang read the information from his D-Ark as he looked in amazement at the new look of his comrade Digimon. Rapidmon was a stylized being, covered in green mechanical armor, with cannons instead of hands.

Pajiramon, without wasting any time, counterattacked the cyborg but his attacks were evaded at a speed he was not able to detect.

**_"Rapid Fire!"_ **

****

Unfortunately for him, Rapidmon's attacks were more agile and devastating. The Dark Deva could barely avoid a direct hit; however, he received the shock waves from the explosions, causing serious injuries to his body.

“Pajiramon!” Vajramon interrupted his fight against Renamon and realized the gravity of the situation. He already understood why Mihiramon, the Deva Tiger, had been defeated in the world of Humans.

"Rapidmon, how are you feeling?" Jianliang asked with a relieved expression.

"Very good, I can move much faster than before ...", Rapidmon replied happily as he felt his new powers.

Pajiramon, wounded but not defeated, seized the opportunity, and leaped forward. "I wonder what you'll do when I use those humans as a shield," he said, referring to Jianliang and her friends.

Rapidmon's response was as follows ** _. "Golden Triangle!"_**

Raising his body over the buildings, Rapidmon used his body to create an energy beam in the shape of a triangle. The attack descended on Pajiramon before he could carry out his threat and Vajramon, who was observing the events, tried to reach the Dark Deva, but it was too late. Pajiramon was destroyed and Vajramon vanished into space.

-

**Shinjuku. Government Building**

"Were the two Wildlings eliminated?" Mitsuo Yamaki asked.

After a few seconds of analysis and scans, the Hypnos boss received a not-so-encouraging response. "No sir. One of them is still alive ... "

-

**Shinjuku. Jian’s Appartament. _20:05 hrs._**

Later that night. Jianliang Lee and Jian-Yu were having a conversation in the apartment. After the experience in Akihabara, Jianliang had the courage to tell his father about all that he had experienced with the Digimon, after meeting Terriermon, of course.

“I was a little scared to tell you this, but I'm also relieved that this happened. I was already finding it difficult to hide it from you…” Jianliang said.

"Jian, I'm also glad you told me," Jian-Yu smiled.

Terriermon, who was watching the conversation in silence, smiled in the same way. Things had gone much better than expected, and it seemed that he would not be forced to abandon his comrade.

"Jian, you are not the only one who has been hiding things," Jian-Yu said suddenly. "A long time ago, when I was still in college, my friends and I created the base Digimon program."

“What are you saying ?!” Jianliang exclaimed in surprise.

“Well, although we had to stop the project due to lack of funds. However, someone else completed our investigations ... "

"I did not know", Jianliang's astonishment was no wonder.

"Terriermon, right?", Jian-Yu addressed the Digimon. "Thank you for taking care of my son"

“It's nothing, Jian is my best friend. It's the least I can do,” Terriermon replied.

The secrets between father and son were over, but that did not mean that all mysteries were over, starting with finding out who was the person who completed his father's investigations and gave birth to Digimon. And, most importantly, Takato's knowledge about the Digimon invading his world.

Takato seemed to hold a mystery and Jianliang was more than willing to find out what it was all about. If Takato found himself in danger, he would save him, no matter what threat presented itself. He didn't know, but the Takato Matsuda mystery was the greatest of all.

-

"You were still alive," Ruki expressed in all his bewilderment and frustration.

At that precise moment, when Ruki and Renamon were returning home, Vajramon appeared in front of them. Ruki didn't understand why they were being followed, but Renamon, on the other hand, did.

"You've been looking for me," Renamon said.

"You said so!" Vajramon replied.

"Renamon, what is happening?"

"Silence, human ...", the Deva did not tolerate the interference, without knowing that Ruki was not commanded by anyone to shut up.

"Watch your words!" Renamon's Tamer threatened.

The atmosphere quickly became tense and Renamon knew that he had to intervene before a tragedy struck.

"Don't worry Ruki, it's one of those things that only Digimon can understand ..."

"What only Digimon can understand?" Ruki asked.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he said, to confront the Deva Ox. "Now, take me to that place ..."

Renamon and Vajramon left in mutual company, leaving behind a bewildered and very worried Ruki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some comments:
> 
> -The Dark Deva is a title for Pajiramon  
> -If there are questions about Takuya, he is in the world of Tamers instead of his world.


	3. The Dream's Queen

**_Scene 01: Prologue_ **

**Digital World – Level 00: Desert Land**

On the empty plains, there was a three-front battle. Renamon and Bullmon, an armored Digimon, competed for a coveted prize. They struggled to obtain the data that made up a gigantic Deltamon, hoping that its power would be more than enough to bring them to the world of Humans.

Both Digimon, hiding behind rock pillars, stealthily followed Deltamon, who walked crushing structures, shooing digi-gnomes and roaring to the plain. And, in synchronization, they both lunged at the huge beast.

**_"Koyosetsu!"_ **

Renamon leapt up and attacked Deltamon's back, burying the multiple crystal darts deep in his flesh. Deltamon roared in pain as he turned and unleashed his fury on the attacker, trying to hit her with his two mouths that he held in his arms. However, Renamon was much faster and worked as the perfect distraction, leaving the monster's belly totally unprotected.

It was when Bullmon took advantage and lunged Deltamon, sending him to the ground and causing a great crash.

Renamon and Bullmon would huddle a couple of feet apart and meet defiantly.

"I told you not to come," Renamon said. "This dam is mine alone ..."

"You don't own the Digital World to decide that" Bullmon replied. "I will be the one to take over your data and evolve to a higher stage"

Deltamon got up and interrupted the conversation, leaping up and lashing out with his skull head. Renamon and Bullmon had to scatter to avoid the direct hit, each landing on stone columns.

**_"Triplex Force!"_ **

****

The devastating energy began to accumulate in each of its three mouths, which took the form of a blue flare. Deltamon fired and the desert landscape shattered, producing a great roar in the process. Fortunately, Renamon and Bullmon were fast enough to get out of all that destruction unscathed.

Renamon was confident, sure of his victory. However, that confidence clouded his judgment and prevented him from feeling Deltamon approaching with unexpected speed. By the time he realized it, it was too late. Deltamon was already right in front of her and about to hit her with his special technique. There was another huge explosion and Renamon was hurt.

Of course, Renamon tried to dodge it, but he took part of the impact. Renamon fell to the ground with severe burns on his body, which threatened to fragment and disappear into space. Meanwhile, he waited for the final blow, which never came. Bullmon saved him at the last moment, ramming the wild Deltamon from the side.

The monster rose again and Bullmon attacked once more, with twice the force, managing to pierce his enemy and killing him on the spot. Bullmon had been the winner of that competition and now he would seize the data of the defeated rival, Renamon would be left with nothing and would probably die at that point. But something else happened that surprised her, the data of the fallen monster went to her and not to the winner.

Renamon, fully recovered from his injuries, stared at Bullmon in disbelief. "Because you did?"

"You were about to die," was Bullmon's only reply.

“But you could evolve. Why give up that opportunity? "

"You are valuable," Bullmon replied looking up at the sky. “Few Digimon have that large amount of information, few Rookie Level Digimon can confront a higher level Digimon. It is worth seeing how far you will go "

Bullmon started to walk away, but Renamon stopped him one last time. "What will you do now?"

“I will seek my purpose. To do this, I will keep fighting other Digimon and become stronger. When that happens, I hope to find you once more "

Bullmon left and Renamon had no choice but to continue his quest for power and survival. Little did he know that the promise made by Bullmon would be fulfilled years later, just when Renamon had a Tamer and several allies, whom he could call friends.

**_Scene 02: A Day of a Tamer_ **

**Human’s World – Tokyo-3**

**_Actually…_ **

****

Renamon had always been a mystery despite being his partner, he performed actions that he could barely understand, and his thoughts were out of his reach. It was not the same situation that Takato and Guilmon faced, or Jianliang and Terriermon, where mutual trust and sincerity existed. This last was the problem, he knew that Renamon was hiding things, things perhaps too important, but he never dared to ask about them.

Ruki Makino, a temperamental sixteen-year-old girl, had only cared about being the strongest Tamer until very recently. The only thing she expected from Renamon was results in battles and she did not care much about the feelings of her companion Digimon. As a result, a barrier had been erected between them. Of course, Ruki had pondered when she met Takato and her silly bright smile, learned that being a Tamer was more than just being the strongest. Ruki learned to consider Renamon more than an object of battles, he learned to love her as a friend, he learned to care for her. And now Renamon had left her side in the company of her enemy.

Would Renamon be okay? What is happening right now?

By God, Ruki should be looking for Renamon right now and not accompanying his mother to a photo shoot, which is why she had been angry all morning and part of the afternoon. Previous event that did not go unnoticed by Rumiko Makino, a successful fashion designer and model with a long history.

"Daughter, is something bothering you?" Rumiko asked.

Ruki just gave her an irritated look and then turned to the car window. Rumiko sighed in response and knew that this was one of those difficult days. Ruki's mother, annoyed, wondered why it had to be precisely this day.

"Ruki, I want you to listen to me," Rumiko warned sternly. “Right now, we are going to an important photography session that, believe me, I had a hard time getting it. I don't know what your problem is and if you don't want to share it with me, that's fine, but I don't want you to ruin this for the world. Do you understand? "

"Yes!" Ruki replied dryly.

She tried to relax her features, after all, she knew it wasn't her mother's fault that Renamon had left. Rumiko didn't even know of her existence anyway, for her the only issues she had to deal with was keeping her job afloat to feed her family and deal with her wayward daughter.

Rumiko sighed again and soon they both reached the crowded photography studio. There were different people with a multitude of professions that Ruki could not imagine and all of them bowed before her mother. Rumiko, simply put, was an eminence in the field. Ruki understood why this event was important, yet her heart told her that she must be doing something else.

Rumiko met a man, a designer, greeting each other with great encouragement. They were catching up and getting everything ready for the session. The reason for Ruki's presence was a model trying on the new teenage dresses.

Everything followed its normal course, Ruki, despite everything, did a great job and made her mother feel proud. It was a great advantage that she didn't have to fake any particular gesture. In the photographer's words, her only role was to act naturally. When he realized it, it was all over.

Ruki, without bothering to say goodbye to her mother, left the place in search of Renamon.

**In Jian’s Apartament.**

"Do you think Renamon is okay?"

Jianliang had invited Takato to his apartment with the excuse of discussing the situation Ruki and Renamon were facing, the truth was that Jianliang only sought his company in the privacy of his room, only interrupted by the presence of Terriermon.

"All we know is that he left with Vajramon and the D-Ark are not helping us track him down," Jianliang replied. "We can only wait for them to reappear"

"Yes, you're right," Takato muttered, deep in thought.

The Digimon had united them, despite the troubles they brought to the world, Jianliang couldn't imagine anything else. He doubted he would have met Takato had it not been for the brown-haired boy lost Guilmon in high school in a very awkward start as Tamer. However, he hoped their meetings were more than a discussion of how to defeat the enemy of the week.

"I think I know why I'm here today," Takato said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Ahhh yeah!" Jianliang exclaimed, trying to hide his nervousness as best he could. _“He realized that I like him and saw through the ruse”_ , he thought in alarm.

“Yes, you most likely want as I know about the Devas. I know you noticed, you are very attentive to those things”

Jianliang sighed in relief, and a little disappointed, although his dear brown friend was not without reason. Takato was able to foresee his enemies even before they reached the human world. Jianliang nodded and let Takato continue.

“The truth is that I don't know either. The name came to me in a dream, I think. The worst thing is that I do not know what they are looking for here in our world, but I know that it is something bad and that we must stop them at all costs ... "

Jianliang knew that Takato had always been like this, his dreams were more than dreams. Extraordinary things were happening around him, for example, Guilmon had been born from a dream of Takato. He seemed to have a much deeper connection to Digimon and the Digital World, from which they came, than many other people. But it wasn't just the Digimon, Takato could also charm people, or at least that was his case.

"Takato, I ..."

Impulsively, he put his hand over his guest's, startling him. "Jian ..."

Terriermon stopped what he was doing and stood still and expectant. _It's going to happen, it's finally going to happen…,_ he thought, wishing he had a bag of popcorn by his side.

"We will stop them, I assure you ..."

Unfortunately, Jianliang was unaware of his actions and was unable to interpret Takato's sudden blush. When he realized it, he too blushed and withdrew his hand quickly. Terriermon sighed in defeat and the two young men did not see each other's faces for a long time.

Takato and Jianliang were united, whether because of the Digimon or not, and nothing could change that. The mysterious Devas were only the beginning of everything.

**_Scene 03: Memories_ **

**_Later in the night…._ **

****

Ruki walked between the buildings while recalling various events related to his life while he had become Digimon Tamer.

_Ruki was returning from a stiff competition, an event formed to discover who was the best digi-card player. Of course, it was her, and no one but her, who squashed the competition like they were mere flies._

_In the solitude of her room she pondered how easy it had been, almost regretting her victory. Little did she suspect that her actions, although part of an even childish game, had been observed by beings from another plane of existence._

_Then several bright screens appeared and on them appeared the silhouette of a large crowd of Digimon._

_"It's her, we've finally found her ..." said one of the shadows._

_"She? That human? If she is just a girl…”, mentioned another._

_"Who are you?" Ruki asked flustered._

_"You are strong, you are the Queen of the Digimon!"_

_From the luminous screens, multitudes of hands and claws emerged to reach her, preventing any escape path. Ruki could only go back to postpone the inevitable._

_“Become my Tamer! Become my Tamer!” The Digimon said in unison._

_They were about to take it, however. "I'm just content with having a really strong Digimon by my side!" It was when he appeared, a blue letter made an appearance on the hall table and the stalkers parted as a more powerful Digimon appeared._

_"It's Renamon!"_

_"Renamon ..."_

_"It really is Renamon"_

That was his first experience with Digimon. He learned that they existed only to fight and evolve, so that teaching applied. He believed that Renamon was like the rest, that he only wanted to get stronger, so he involved her in the many fights. Renamon absorbed a great deal of information and yet ...

_"Renamon"._

_Ruki was walking in the middle of a large crowd and yet he was able to communicate with his Digimon regardless of the long distances. In a mental space, the figures of the passersby vanished and Ruki was the only one who remained._

_The silhouette of her partner Digimon appeared. "You called me?"_

_"Renamon, if you really want to be strong, progress ..."_

_They had faced a new type of Digimon that day and, for the first time, Renamon had not emerged victorious from that confrontation. This was simply unthinkable._

_"I promise you that I will become much stronger, Ruki."_

_"So, evolve"_

That was the goal, that was the requirement. Ruki became obsessed with that idea, for which he forced his partner to try to destroy the other Digimon who had another human as a comrade. The battle that took place a day later.

_Renamon and Guilmon were in combat, as planned. The big red Digimon Tamer did nothing but tell his partner to stop, unheard. Poor fool, he did nothing but pity Ruki, he didn't deserve to be a Tamer, so he would soon release him from that responsibility._

_But everything changed when Jianliang Lee and Terriermon came running to the parking lot, place of the battlefield._

_“Stop!” Jianliang exclaimed._

_"You again," Ruki expressed irritably, then turned his attention to Terriermon. "I don't see what you're doing here dwarf, you're not the right opponent for Renamon"_

_“How rude you are!” Terriermon jumped off Jianliang's head and lunged. "You have no right to call me a dwarf!"_

_Very few dared to answer him and the fact that Terriermon had done it was already quite a feat, but that did not matter._

_“I don't understand the reason why you are forcing your partner into these senseless battles,” Jianliang questioned him at the time._

_"What the hell are you talking about ?!", Ruki replied. "Digimon only exist to fight, it is their only reason for being!"_

How could he have said those words? He had reduced Renamon to a mere object. Renamon was a living being, with his own hopes and goals, which were beyond becoming the strongest Digimon.

_Ruki would learn not to look down on the Digimon of his rivals, especially Terriermon, who, amid a flash of light and his Tamer's concern for his life, evolved into Galgomon._

_Ruki had been humiliated. First, a rookie without any experience had evolved before his Renamon. Second, Renamon had not been able to stop the unleashed Galgomon, who by the way almost killed her, being about to unleash his machine gun on her. And third, one of those fledglings she had despised had saved her and not Renamon._

Back then he hadn't been able to understand Digimon evolution or what triggered it, but now he could get an idea. The miracle had occurred at the time of greatest need. However, she had learned nothing.

_IceDevimon, a powerful Digimon capable of manipulating the environment, transforming the environment at will, appeared and kidnapped her. But, before that, he dedicated himself to stalking her multiple times. Renamon had not been able to feel it, even though she knew that this terrible monster was there and hiding in the shadows._

_"Renamon ...", Ruki called out to her partner._

_True to her call, Renamon appeared in one of the corners of her room. "What is it, Ruki?"_

_"Check the hallway," Ruki could barely control her shaking._

_Renamon, without asking many questions, did as he was asked._

_"What did you find?" Ruki asked immediately, shortly after Renamon closed the door._

_"I didn't find anything"_

_Renamon wasn't able to feel it, she was useless._

_"Since you didn't find anything, it was there!" Ruki yelled._

_Renamon was startled. “What's wrong with you, Ruki? You are not like that"_

_"What is wrong with me? Don't pretend to worry, you don't really care ... "_

_The glass had been overrun at the time, and for what would happen next, there was no going back._

_"Ruki, have you forgotten? You and I are comrades ... "_

_"Shut! What can you know about that? You are just a Digimon. Besides, I don't believe in that of comrades. "_

He had said such horrible things to Renamon, he had treated her worse than an object. If it were her, she would have been long gone too.

Ruki knew that those wounds had healed long ago, and the misunderstandings were in the past, yet he still kept blaming himself for that. She had too much to make up for against Renamon. Ruki wished for Renamon to come back, to be fine no matter where he was.

**_Scene 04: Vjramon and Renamon._ **

**_Ruki’s House._ **

****

Ruki, at home, did nothing but look at his D-Ark, waiting for the appropriate signal. But the timely signal would not come from your digivice, instead, it would come in the form of a phone call.

"Ruki, it's a friend of yours on the phone!" His grandmother called her.

Heart in hand, Ruki ran at top speed until he found the house phone. His grandmother simply stepped back and just watched, wondering the nature of the motive that made his granddaughter rush.

_“Terriermon was able to detect a couple of Digimon and I was able to confirm it with my Digivice. Maybe it's Vajramon and Renamon, so you have to come to the national stadium as soon as possible. By the way, I already contacted Takato ... "_

"It would be weird if you won't communicate with him," Ruki turned back to being Ruki and decided to comment sarcastically.

_"What did you say?"_

"Nothing. See you there ... "

Ruki hung up the phone, momentarily enjoying his mischief and then focusing on the more important matter. Finally, Renamon had appeared and she was going to look for her, regardless of her house rules regarding departure times.

"Ruki! Where do you think you are going?” She heard her mother scream from the dining room.

Of course, Ruki ignored it, grabbed his bike and left his house late at night. He had disobeyed his mother, big deal. He was betting a lot that Takato and Jianliang had done the exact same thing. Besides, the reward that awaited him was worth whatever kind of punishment they imposed on him later.

**_Meanwhile, in the Hypnos Base…_ **

Tally Onodera was just getting to work when she ran into her partner, Riley Ootori, who by the way was going home to rest.

"Hi," Riley said. "What did you do to your face?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Tally answered.

"It's that your skin looks better than other days, you give me some envy ..."

Tally smiled at this last comment. In fact, she had spent her entire day at the spa and swimming in an indoor pool. Tally had put her efforts into the task of taking the morning and afternoon to herself and, from what her friend had noticed, it had paid off. But then the alarm went off and they had to rush to the control room.

Tally would have to postpone their conversation and Riley their dismissal time for today. The reason would already be found in front of their specialized computers.

"She's a Wild One this time and she's big," Riley mentioned while conducting her analyzes.

"According to computer reports, this is the same individual who appeared in Akihabara a couple of days ago," Tally added.

In the same room, she found Mitsuo Yamaki, who also had to interrupt another of her activities.

"It's breaking free fast!"

"Yes, he can break free and destroy the domain of man all he wants," Yamaki smiled. "However, soon, they will pay dearly"

Behind them, a gigantic machinery was being built, one that would be ready in no time. Therefore, it remained to wait and leave the enemy in the hands of those young people and their dangerous pets.

\---

**_And another place…_ **

“There is a digi-battlefield over there,” Calumon points to the National Stadium, where a large expanse of fog could be seen covering it. "There will be my friends Takato and the others ..."

"You mean that place like last time," Flamon muttered.

Flamon remembered how those Digimon appeared and caused destruction in the place. They weren't Duskmon, yet they seemed to be bad enough to instill the same amount of terror as the dark warrior had. Flamon hesitated to follow Calumon, who was already flying directly to the scene. He knew he was not going to play, if those teenagers, that Takato, would be there, it was to face great danger.

Flamon smiled sadly because they reminded him of him and his friends, of him, especially when he was not afraid.

_"No, I can't stay here",_ he thought and clenched his fist tightly.

He couldn't let Calumon get hurt. In the short time she had known him, she appreciated the Digimon's company and had earned a place in his heart. Perhaps he did not have the power to defeat those terrible Digimon but, at least, he could try to protect his little friend on that journey.

**_Finally, with Renamon…_ **

Vjramon stood imposingly in the middle of the stadium, as if he were a divine being who deserved nothing more than to be in the center of things. Renamon, meanwhile, leapt from the stands in one agile movement to be at the same height as the Deva.

"I see you've changed a lot since we last met at Digital World," Renamon said.

Vjramon was nothing more than the evolved form of that Bullmon that had saved her long ago. He had the feeling that he would see him one more time, however, he never imagined it would be under those circumstances.

"I have found my life purpose and I have been blessed with the gift of Evolution," Vjramon replied. “The question is, how much have you changed since then? I can see that you have obtained a great deal of information, much more than I would have imagined "

"But…" Renamon looked at him seriously.

“I don't see that you have a clear purpose in your life. Fortunately for you, the Gods wish to give you a reason to enhance your existence ... "

At that moment, Ruki, Takato, Guilmon, Jianliang and Terriermon arrive on their bikes (the Digimon mounted on the back of their Tamers) and listen to the conversation between Renamon and Vjramon.

"What Gods are you talking about? Where are they?” Renamon asks.

Renamon already served a purpose and that was probably something Vjramon was ignorant of, after all, she was the secret agent of the Chosen One and the King of Angels. Renamon, in turn, also served his Tamer and lived to maintain that sacred connection to her. On the other hand, she was also ignorant of Vjramon's purpose. Renamon knew about the existence of the Devas and knew that they served a supreme force, what happened was that she did not know the nature of this force, of these Gods.

"Renamon, when I speak of our Gods, I am referring to the most powerful Digimon that exist," Vjramon replied proudly.

"Do Digimon have Gods?" Jianliang asked interested. "Terriermon, do you know something?"

Terriermon just shook his head. "No, I've never heard of them ..."

"What about your Guilmon?" Takato knew it was a silly question, but he lost nothing with it.

"Guilmon does not know anything", the answer was something that could be expected. "By the way, what is a God?"

Takato laughed nervously. "We better save that question for another time."

“Certainly, humans were the beings that created our information, however, they abandoned us to our fate. The Digimon had to learn to grow without their help and among us the Gods arose, beings so powerful capable of deciding their own destiny”, Vjramon said. “The Gods gave me these powers and a meaning to my existence that is to serve them. Renamon, I have been watching you for a long time, and I must assure you that you are worthy to live for our Gods. Leave this cowardly world and accompany me to the sacred territories, find happiness in living for us "

Renamon widened his eyes, trying to take in all the information he had received, answers to questions he hadn't even asked himself. "Humans, did they create us?"

Vjramon turned around and noticed the presence of Takato and the others, being able to recognize the Terriermon, the architect of Pajiramon's destruction. "Digimon who serve humans only bring shame to our race and my God only wishes their destruction"

As he approached his enemies menacingly, Calumon appeared and unintentionally got in his way, followed a few steps back by Flamon himself.

"Who are you? Are they also in the service of humans?”, Vjramon asked irritably.

Calumon, of course, did not understand what he was being told about. Flamon, for his part, was concerned and rightly so, his Digimon senses revealed to him the fury that was about to unleash. "Do not disturb, insects!"

Vjramon attempted to crush Calumon and Flamon, in one agile move, managed to rescue his friend from a fate of death.

"Guilmon, we must stop him," Takato felt a hunch and prepared to follow her. Today they would fight another of the Devas.

"Yes, Takato! Guilmon will evolve”, and that's how it happened. Takato slid the digi-card and Guilmon evolved into Growmon. Meanwhile, Flamon jumped up and left Calumon sheltered, behind the boys who called themselves Tamers.

**_‘Flamon, an Infant stage Humanoid Demon-Type Digimon, no attribute. His special attack is the Baby Salamander '_ **

Jianliang read the information that appeared on his D-Ark and then addressed the Digimon he had never seen. “Are you a friend of Calumon? By the way, I owe you thanks for helping him. "

"No wonder," Flamon replied with a sly smile. "Do you know who that evil Digimon is?"

"It is a Deva," Jianliang replied.

Flamon did not know who it was, it was in those moments that he wished Bokomon was there to give his explanations.

By then, Vjramon and Growmon were crashing into each other, resulting in Vjramon throwing Growmon into the sky thanks to his excessive force. The Deva turns and chases Growmon, drawing his swords to cut him to pieces.

"Terriermon, help Growmon please ...", Jianliang, seeing the danger, begs his comrade.

"Yes, Jian ...", Terriermon responds, evolving as well.

Now, Galgomon hits Vajramon with his metal machine guns, imbued with a greenish blaze of energy. Vajramon barely feels a tickle, with a simple slap, he pushes his new enemy away.

**_"Exhaust Flame!"_ **

****

Growmon attacks with a concentrated blaze of fire, however, Vajramon dispels the technique by emitting a wave of energy in the shape of a cross, which emerges from his holy swords.

"They really are insects, where are those powers that defeated several of us?" Vajramon bellowed and readied one of his most devastating abilities. **_"Rhoda!"_**

Vajramon stepped on the ground with his front legs and created an earthquake that shook all of Shinjuku. The stadium floor and walls began to crack, the structure itself collapsing around Ruki, Takato, and Jianliang. Rocks came out of the depths and were shot in all directions, destroying everything in their path.

The Tamers, their Digimon, Flamon and Calumon could barely react, taking the best alternative to throw themselves to the ground and wait for the devastation to pass.

Growmon and Galgomon were hit by the gigantic flying stones, being defeated in the moment and degenerating to their previous stage to maintain their existence. His Tamers, Takato and Jianliang, tried to reach each other's hands without success, being a heavy layer of dust and dirt that would cover them along with their wounds. Flamon could only take Calumon in his hands and avoid the impact, cursing his weakness of not being able to help more in that terrible battle.

Across the city, people were getting out of their beds, grabbing their children and trying to get out of buildings that were prone to collapse.

Jian-Yu Wong was safe with his family at home, hiding under furniture as it was too risky to go out. Takehiro and Mie, Takato's parents, were among a crowd of people as they walked to safety. Rumiko and Seiko, Ruki's mother and grandmother, did what they could as well. All of them, in different parts, prayed more than anything for the safety of those boys who had not returned to their homes.

Sentiment shared by Takeru Takaishi, the Chosen of many secrets, who trembled for the first time at the power of the Devas.

Mitsuo Yamaki and his co-workers just kept their mouths open. Without a doubt, after this, the government would authorize the necessary permits to speed up the work, they just had to survive this crisis.

Ruki unexpectedly remained unharmed, being saved by Renamon who pushed her away at the last moment. She wanted to scream in exasperation, is this really the evolution the Devas were after? Something that only brought destruction to the world?

**_Scene 05: Evolution_ **

The tremor had passed with relative speed, the only effect at enormous distances had been nothing more than a scare that Mother Nature could produce alone, knowing that Japan was on the so-called belt of fire, it really was not so strange. On the other hand, the national stadium had completely collapsed, leaving nothing but rubble.

Ruki, Renamon, Flamon, and Calumon were the only ones who remained standing. Takato and the others were passed out, luckily with minor injuries.

"He's a monster," Ruki exclaimed.

"Is this the evolution you achieved?" Renamon, equally shocked, asks his old acquaintance.

Vajramon hadn't moved from the spot since he unleashed his attack, grinning arrogantly. “It is only the beginning. Evolution is the means to power. Renamon, come with me so that together we can reach new evolutions so that we can please our Gods "

"I'm very scared," Calumon expressed, hiding in the arms of Flamon, who, of course, was also trembling.

Flamon had escaped unscathed, but he knew he was no match for such a monster. Vajramon's power was simply too great, he managed to make corrupt warriors look like mere weaklings. His legs were shaking, and he was very clear that, in his current condition, he could never beat an opponent like that.

"I can't accept something like that," Renamon refused. "I am a Digimon who will fight alongside his comrade, no matter what"

"Renamon!" Ruki looked surprised.

"Well said, Renamon."

A new actor made an appearance, it was too early and yet it was necessary. Renamon saw it and froze for a moment. What was his teacher doing in this place?

"Miserable, how dare you even hurt them?", The blond-haired man in the yellow jacket confronted the Deva with righteous fury.

Vajramon, at first, ignored it. They were the allegations of another insignificant human. “Renamon, I see that you continue with the foolish idea of revealing yourself to our Gods. Okay, do what you want, however, I must warn that I will punish anyone who opposes the wishes of the Gods. It doesn't matter if they are valuable like you "

Takeru sighed and walked before the fallen children, followed by looks of anguish from Ruki and Renamon. Vajramon, for his part, found himself annoyed to be ignored in the same way as he did with that human. In fact, Renamon seemed to be far more concerned about that human than about the presence of a holy Deva. A fact that could be considered a sin and something that he did not intend to allow.

Takeru reached Takato, and then Jianliang, placing the palm of his hand on their foreheads, giving off a mysterious energy and thus healing them. Ruki and Flamon were stunned at what appeared to be a miracle. The Fire Digimon recognized him as the man who informed him that he was not in their world. Had she come for him?

At that instant, Vajramon jumped up and prepared to stab Takeru with one of his swords, an attack that was avoided with a nimble kick from Renamon to his face.

"Renamon! If you want to, I will kill you first,” the Deva Ox bellowed.

Ruki helped his partner and took out a digi-card from his deck, realizing that he took the tool he needed most, a blue card.

_What was evolution? It was one of those questions that was asked repeatedly, because the concept seemed to elude everything she knew._

_At first, evolution was accessible only if the Digimon absorbed a large amount of information, however, he soon realized that this was insufficient on its own. It required something else that she did not possess at first. Something that Jianliang and Takato had that had allowed beings like Growmon, Galgomon, MegaloGrowmon, and Rapidmon to be brought into existence. Something that she also acquired over time._

_Her mind returned to the moment when they were attacked by that Dokugumon. The spider Digimon surpassed Renamon in powers, had defeated and put Renamon aside to focus on her. Renamon had the opportunity to escape, as Dokugumon was more focused on attacking her than anything else, however, Renamon chose to sacrifice himself and protect her from the poisonous acid jet with his own body._

_"Renamon!" Ruki yelled at that moment. "Because you did?"_

_"Because you are my comrade," that had been Renamon's reply. " Run away while you can! "_

_"I won't!" Ruki flatly denied._

_Renamon had sacrificed himself for her, he was not going to pay at all for his selfless act with abandonment. Even if her pride never admitted it, at least back then, she could say that she would never forgive herself if she did an act like that. It was with that thought in mind that made Renamon evolve into Kyubimon for the first time._

_It hadn't been the amount of data absorbed. It had not been the vast experience in battle. It was something that could only be found in themselves._

Ruki organized his thoughts, looked at Takato and Jianliang; and, finally, he arrived at the answer he was looking for. He took the blue card and slid it into his D-Ark. The Digivice's black screen showed the words indicating that the process had started.

**_‘Matrix Evolution’_ **

Flamon would witness, for the second time, how Calumon emitted that special glow from the symbol on his forehead.

Renamon felt the fire burning him inside and Ruki's conviction running through his entire being was the desire to protect his friends. He allowed the light to envelop him and change him into something else, something powerful enough to defeat the fearsome Vajramon.

"Taomon, a Humanoid Demon in his Perfect, Data Attribute stage," Takeru said to the new apparition, taking the boys and leading them to a safe distance, along with his Digimon. "Ruki, this is why you are considered a Queen among Digimon."

"What is this?" Vajramon asked in surprise. "You are not only in the service of humans, you have also adopted a wrong evolution."

"Now what are you talking about?" Taomon said to his adversary.

"Why have you taken on a human-like appearance?"

"Who the hell are you to decide which evolution is correct or not?"

Taomon and Vajramon engaged in a short combat, in which they used their best techniques for attack and defense. In a watershed moment, Taomon summoned a giant paintbrush from within his robes and drew a kanji in the air, revealing a glow that paralyzed the fearsome Deva.

**_"Bojinsutsen!"_ **

****

The kanji ended up etched into Vajramon's skin, killing him on the spot and without regard, under the surprised gaze of Flamon.

-

Takato woke up, discovering himself next to Guilmon, and wondering what had happened.

"Are you okay?", Takeru asked, flashing relieved eyes.

"You," Takato frowned. "What are you doing here?"

“I want you to know that I will always take care of you and your friends. You can consider me your guardian angel.” Takeru started to leave.

"Wait!", Takato exclaimed, not knowing the full reason for her actions.

“Even if I want to, I can't stay. It is too soon, but it reassures me to know that your heart belongs to me, just as my heart is your property. However, now you have a responsibility, you must protect this world and all who inhabit it "

Takeru continued her journey, leaving a flushed teenager who was barely in control of her emotions.

Takato tilted his head, the appearance of this stranger engraved on his mind. He searched for Jianliang and Terriermon, fortunately they were both close by.

**_Scene 06: Epilogue_ **

**Digital World – Castle of Cherubimon**

The great Angel had called the warrior of darkness without counting on the presence of the other warriors who served him faithfully. Therefore, Duskmon understood that the mission he would entrust to him was something that only he could carry out.

"My lord," the dark being knelt before the Fallen Angel.

The shadow of his master appeared on the walls of the recent one. His evil silhouette only seemed to be overshadowed by the crimson flashes that appeared as his eyes, capable of sending chills to anyone who looked at them for too long.

_'Duskmon. You have failed me…'_

"Failed, my lord?" He asked.

_'You didn't just allow those brats to stay alive. You also allowed the flame warrior to escape. The Warrior of Light, to this day, is still missing. It is another fortune that the others have been caught by Mercurimon and Ranamon. '_

"I apologize, it is something that will never happen again"

_"I hope so, for your sake,"_ the shadow of the Fallen Angel outlined a smile _. ‘You will have a new chance Duskmon. I have found out the whereabouts of the Warrior of Fire and, more importantly, the whereabouts of the human half of the King of Angels. '_

Duskmon raised his face, listening extremely interested.

_'They both take refuge in one of the many Human kingdoms that exist, to be precise, in one where humans have created a hole between their world and ours. You will use that hole to invade them, capture the digi-spirit of Fire and end the existence of the King of Angels. I hope good results this time. '_

"So be done, my Lord," Duskmon nodded, then left the castle that lay below the Rose Star.

Cherubimon, the Fallen Angel, would watch with great attention the events that would occur from now on. If all went well, not even the Gods would dare to touch.


End file.
